Racing, For You
by Draco de Laviathan
Summary: The school festivals are up and competitions began to show up! But then suddenly Tenma was chosen to be representative of his class for... Athletics competetion. Dedicated for KyouTen day.


The brunette's eyes keep staring at those golden-ish amber eyes. Even there was silence between them, his eyes could tell that he is asking what is he going to say.

Taking a deep breath, Tenma finally opened his mouth.

Between this bright and colorful lanterns, between the sparkling bushes, under the dark cold night sky, he would tell him the thing that has keep bugging his heart.

It's now or never.

"Tsurugi Kyosuke, I love you."

* * *

**Racing, for you. **

**Inazuma Eleven GO! Belongs to Level-5**

**Warning: Shonen-ai, might be OOC, might be typos and grammar mistakes, etc. **

**A special KyouTen day (8/10) dedicated fic.**

**Also dedicated for some friends that has been so dear to wait for me in front of the finish line.**

* * *

The school festival's is getting closer and the students of Raimon Junior High School are getting excited! For years, the Raimon's School Festival has been the greatest hit around the Inazuma Town. Everyone gathered to see their opening of the festivals, soccer playings, drama shows, and lots of other interesting things. And for this year, they were having some competitions, and the finals would be attended on the festival.

The competitions was a match between classes. Except for band battles, they were between grades. There were many competitions, there was science projects competitions, quiz competitions, and many others. There's also a sports competition, but not including soccer.

And he, Matsukaze Tenma, was chosen to be the class's representative for the athletics competition. To be the truth, he never actually ran on a track before! There was sometimes, but that was when the class had Physical Educations.

Well, he is the most fastest in the class. Kariya may be swift at his body, but he wasn't as fast as Tenma. And the brunette was kind of disturbed with the decision.

Mostly when he found that Tsurugi Kyousuke was also the representative for the other's class.

He never had thought about rivaling at the navy haired guy. Well in soccer yes, but in athletics? Nope.

"It's okay, Tenma! You can do it! You run fast!" said Aoi to the boy that was cupping his face on his table now, "We will all cheer for you!"

"Thanks, Aoi," Tenma smiled to the blue haired girl, "Aren't you supposed to be practicing today?"

The girl slapped her head, "Oh, you're right! No wonder Shinsuke's not here! Sorry, tenma, I guess I'll leave you for now!" she waved her hand to the brunette and dashed her way out from the class. The waved boy just smiled and gave her back her wave. He sighed. Aoi's in the band battle competition as the vocalist with Shinsuke as the drummer, Kariya as the guitarist, and Hikaru as the keyboardist. What was their band name again, it was like, 'Perfect Summer' or something.

The brunette stood up from his chair and started to get his PE uniform. Since now is two weeks away before the festivals, the school had lessened the study time and let the students end earlier so they can start to prepare things for the upcoming event. Each classes had been told to turn their classroom into something interesting, like café's or haunted house. And yet Tenma's class has to choose to be a cosplay café. What kind of costume he got?

A rilakkuma bear.

How would he carry people's order under those stuffy covering.

Finished changing into the uniform, he went outside to the track yard for some practicing. It was supposed to be desolated now, due to the track club was preparing a dance show for the festival and other kids were too busy with the preparations. So he began warming up.

He thought he would be practicing alone, without someone keeping in track of the time he had elapsed for the run, but thankfully he found Aoi's band has finished their first session of practice. Immediately he went to them and asked them to turn the stopwatch.

Hikaru cleaned his throat before he started, "Ready…..,

Taking his position, Tenma was ready.

"…Set….

….. GO!"

In no time, the brunette had started running through the wind, leaving the band with a gush of wind. They stared at the boy as he crossed the 200-meter track, going to be finished already. And in seconds, the brunette has arrived at the place he started and panted heavily.

"29.44 seconds. You're fast Tenma. Very, fast...," the purple haired striker stared at the stopwatch. His brunette was friend was still panting and looked at him, "Thanks."

"What makes you think that you can't win, Tenma? You're so fast I didn't even realize you're here again," Shinsuke stared at his best friend, "You need to be a little more confident,"

Having his breath steady again, he straightens up his back, "I know," he turned his gaze down.

"I just… don't feel that I will win."

* * *

The skies began to get reddish orange. It was dusk already. The school has been emptied due to the going home students. The place may still have some kids that was busy with their preparations in, but then again, it's probably only a few.

Tenma sat down on the brown colored track land, feeling tired and was breathing unsteadily. He had been practicing since school was over, and now he had used an automatic stopwatch to keep his time on track.

28.94 seconds. It wasn't that different from before but at least it gotten up. He sighed. He had broken his last record yes, but still,

He didn't have that confidence to win.

He never been in a track race before. What if he lose? What if he made his classmates disappointed on him? What if—

"Tenma? You're still here?"

And the navy haired boy showed up.

"A-ah Tsurugi," he looked up to the boy, "Yeah, I was practicing. How about you? You're still here too,"

"Uh, no, actually I had gone home recently," he said, "But I left my homework in my table's locker, so I went back to get it,"

Smiling a little tired, Tenma stood up, "Oh, I see,"

Cleaning himself from the dust, Tenma stretched a little. Tsurugi began to look at his eyes intently, like he was reading what's inside of his mind.

"Err, Tsurugi, is there something wro—,"

"Are you scared of losing?"

The sudden cut made the brunette shock, "E-eh? I-I, umm….,"

The navy haired boy stared at him sharply, "If you're keep thinking like that, you'll never win and losing will be a reality to you."

Tenma startled. The words had pierced through his heart and he felt much worse. He blamed himself of thinking about that, he blamed himself for being so pessimistic about the race.

He doesn't want to be like that. But what should he do?

Feeling a little hurt because how the words are so truly true, he forced his tears from flowing.

But just in time, a soft pat landed on his brown hair, resulting a little blush on his face.

Looking up, he can see the navy haired ex-SEED still had his serious face on.

"Think that you have to run,"

Then Tsurugi leaves the boy in confusion. The brunette has always thought about that he has to run.

But why he still can't?

* * *

"You shouldn't work over your body, Tenma-kun," said Aki while she helped the brunette boy to his bed, "You can hurt yourself,"

"I know, I'm sorry Aki-nee," Tenma apologizes as he arrived at his soft, comfy bed. He had worked out his body that it made his body aches so much. Regretting it, he tried to find a suitable position.

Truthfully, Tsurugi has crossed his minds every time. Mostly after the pat and the suggestion that he had gave to him.

Tsurugi has been his crush for a long time, since he found the boy was trustable and also reliable at the same time. He was attracted to every time about him. His harsh personality, his soft side, he appearance, everything! The navy haired boy had become the world to him.

And thinking about him competing against his own crush makes him shrinks up his courage. He can't even handle the feeling when he was close to the boy, and standing side-by-side with him running to reach each other's goal? That would make his feelings go outburst in the place.

He was still thinking about the statement though. Think that you have to run. He's been thinking of that all the time, why he still…. Feels like he's going to lose?

And by that thought, he has made himself drowned in a deep sleep.

* * *

The match between classes is tomorrow. Yes, for athletics the final would be between grades, making the match will be only consisted of three persons from each grade. The brunette's body was still aching a little, but Aki's herbs and medicines had made him much better.

He stared at the window beside him, looking at the kids began to put up banners about the festival and putting up decorations all over the school. His class was done with the preparations, they just need to set things up at the day before the festivals. Remembering about what the class was gonna do, he somewhat sighed, thinking about how to move swiftly in the thick costume.

He wasn't practicing today, due to his aching body. He would actually just go the music room room to see Aoi's band practice instead of being there watching birds fly from the window, but then again, he was too lazy and too hurt to do that.

Starting to feel a little bored, he puts his hands on the table and started to cover his face with him, making him feel a little sleepy. Eventually, he went to sleep in no time. Well he was tired.

A pair of golden-ish amber eyes stared at him, and finally left him.

* * *

The morning was fresh, with the great weather and the sun shining bright, it was a perfect day for the match.

Tenma stretched himself in his running uniforms, putting on his respective number tag. His body was back to normal, thankfully, but there's something inside him that wasn't really came back to normal.

His fear of losing.

He still can't help to feel nervous, to feel pessimistic, to feel about losing. He felt a little similar to a certain glasses-wearing senpai, but he ignored that.

The match was starting soon, so he went to his tracks. He can found that Tsurugi was already standing at his side, on his respective track. Tenma blushed a little on his sight. Truth, he feels that Tsurugi looks good in his running uniform with his number tag. Well, the navy haired boy was actually never looked bad for him.

Crouching at his start position, Tenma waited nervously on the command.

"Ready,…..

Feeling a droplet of cold sweat going through his temples, he start to ready himself.

'_Think that you have to run.' _

"…. Set."

'_I have to run. I have to run.'_

"GO!"

The participants began running so fast, making the nervous brunette was a little behind, currently being in fourth place of seven participants. His fears began to consume his courage.

What if he really loses—

—wait.

He thought again about the statement Tsurugi gave him.

'_Think that you have to run.'_

And with that words, he stared at the navy haired boy who was in the lead now.

Think that you have to run…..

….. For what?

Suddenly everything became clear to Tenma. This is what he misses. He have to run for something….

.

.

.

For reaching the leader.

The brunette finally smiled and gained his confidence. He began to caught up with the others, making him in the second position now.

And this is the time to reach him.

He adds up his speed and easily passed Tsurugi. The navy haired boy was shocked at first, but then he let out a soft smile.

Now both of them are in the same place, both raced against each other's. The finish line was finally caught able to both of the racing boys. Tenma reached out his hands and began to run harder.

He can reach him.

* * *

"Congrats Tenma! You went into the finals! I knew you can do it!"

Tenma chuckled at the praising, "Thanks guys, I couldn't done it without supports from all of you,"

"Yeah, like you were too busy being pessimistic to remember that we have your backs," Kariya scoffed at the brunette's words, making everyone laughed.

"Hey, Tenma,"

Tenma turned back to see the one who was calling at him, "Ah, Tsurugi!" he walked up to the ex-SEED. He smiled at him, "Congratulations for being on the first place,"

"I can't had done it without your words," the brunette smiled to his friend, "Thanks, Tsurugi."

Tsurugi just patted the boy's hair and Tenma's face began to flush, "H-Hey, stop it!"

"Who are you to told me to stop?" the navy haired boy keep ruffling at Tenma's hair, making him laughed.

Yup, Tenma does truly loves Tsurugi.

And then again, the festival is just the day after tomorrow.

* * *

Tenma hates his rilakkuma bear costume.

It's much more stuffy than he predicted, and he had a hard time walking with it. So here he is, in front of the class, spreading flyers about the café and asking people to come. He really felt dumb.

Then he heard someone muffled his laugh. He would have thought it was Kariya, but when he turned he found someone with ripped and blodded out lab coat, rotten looking shirt, black with red stains pants, a pair of black boots and a perfectly black framed glasses in front of his eyes.

Somehow between scared and shock, he pouted at the guy, "Tsurugi. You startled me."

"Oh, really, Tenmakuma?" he smirked, "You know you look cute in the costume. It makes me remember about Nii-san's dolls collection,"

"It doesn't feel cute a little, Tsurugi," Tenma said, still pouting. Although he's blushing because Tsurugi said he was cute.

And, wait, Yuuichi-san has a doll collection?

"So, I'm guessing your class is having a haunted house? And you're a mad scientist?"

"Well, I said that I don't really mind what kind of role that I got, so here am I," Tsurugi shrugged, "Aren't you supposed to change your clothes now, Tenma? The finals are starting close right?"

"Ah you're right, I should be going now!"

* * *

It is finally the finals and now Tenma is warming up on his tracks. He can see that the second year representative is Kirino, well he is fast. And for the third year, he didn't really know who it is. He just know that she's a long dark haired girl.

Now Tenma is at his starting position, waiting for the gun to shot.

_Bang!_

The brunette started running, but he was surprised that he was surpassed easily with Kirino. It almost feels like that he is the mist.

And then his fears came back.

Come and think of it, this time, he didn't have something to run. He didn't have something to reach.

What is he going to do?

"Tenma!"

The shout of his name, puts out him out of his trance. He can now see Tsurugi at the back of the finish line.

"Think that you have to run!"

That's right.

He still have to run.

Because he had someone waiting on the finish line for him.

And then, in a gush of zephyr wind,

.

.

.

The Finish line was crossed.

He reached him.

* * *

It was the closing to the end of the festival. Fireworks were thrown up in the air and it turns out that the winning band is Shindou's band. Aoi's band won second place though.

The lanterns scattered on the Raimon Junior High's building began to lit up and the lamps on the bushes started to sparkle. The night time has come and the skies was clear, with stars scattered on them.

"Wow, the fireworks are pretty," Tenma said while he looked up to the sky.

"Yeah," Tsurugi agreed.

Now both of them are standing on a distant part of the school, staring at the ending event just the two of them.

But actually, Tenma was the one who asked him to come.

He secretly made a bet with himself when he was racing.

If he won, he would confess to Tsurugi, and vice versa.

And now is the perfect time to do it.

The brunette stared at the navy's eyes. He could tell that the golden-ish amber eyes was asking about the thing that he wanted to talk about.

"Tenma, what did you want to tell?"

So here it goes.

He took a deep inhale and opened his mouth.

"Tsurugi Kyousuke, I love you."

Silence. The sound of fireworks began to fill the air. Making their awkward silence full of booms and the sound of people amazed.

Tenma looked down, so it might be not like he would want, "Ah, I'm sorry, I know this is strange, suddenly telling you to came and confessed… But that's how I really felt about you,"

There was another silence. But suddenly Tsurugi said something.

His voice was faint, due to the sound of booming fireworks. Tenma tilted his head in confusion.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch what you said—,"

And then a pair of lips landed on the brunette's lips. A little startled, Tenma widen his eyes, but then he closed his eyes, accepting the kiss.

.

.

.

"_**I said that I love you too…."**_

* * *

_Thank you for waiting me in the end of the finish line, Tsurugi Kyousuke. _

_I will always keep racing, for you. _

_Only for you._

**End.**

* * *

I KNOW THIS IS LATE BUT SERIOUSLY I WROTE THIS ON 8/10 SO-SO-SO AAAAAAAH I'M SUCH A FAILURE! ;_;

And wow this is the longest one-shot I've ever done, maybe. TOOK ME TWO HOURS STRAIGHT

I'm sorry if it's a little too fast and not so fluffyyy I'M A FAILUREEEEE

This fic was also a way to express my love to my friends all of your that has supported me until now! I thank you all very much. I'm actually doubting that I could update my fics fast because I'm so stuffed with school works lately, so I decided to thank you all early! Thank you to all that has reading and reviewing my fic! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH WWWWW

Draco de Laviathan, out!


End file.
